


Devil Town

by thatmifi



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Divorce, Drugs, Fluff, Frustration, Getting to Know Each Other, Hanging Out, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Skateboarding, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmifi/pseuds/thatmifi
Summary: Hosuh was never good at making friends, in fact, he was much rather alone. But playing DOTA alone wasn't too much fun so he asks Stephen to play with him.Little did he know how much fun it was to hang out with Stephen...On Hiatus because I don't have interest in this fandom right now
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Stephen Ng/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I am not a native speaker and I am only doing this for fun.  
> Also I got overwhelmed because of the fluff while writing, so keep that in mind.  
> I am really bad at updating much and I am really sorry in advance.
> 
> About the recent drama:  
> I started writing this in November 2019 and I actually thought about cutting Dan out of the story but he isn't in it too much anyway, I really want to focus on Stephen and Hosuh's relationship so I left him in it. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Hosuh wasn't nervous at all. Or at least he tried to not be.

This was just dumb, it's not like he had never talked to anyone before, so why was his heart beating like it was trying to jump out of his ribcage?

His knees were shaking slightly as he walked towards his classmate's desk, desperately trying to control his fast breathing.

Anxiety was nothing new to Hosuh, he had been diagnosed with it for 2 years at this point and he didn't understand why his brain was making such a big deal out of this. _I'm only trying to ask him if he wants to play some DOTA 2 after school, darn it_.

He turned his head towards the clock on the wall: Only a few minutes remained before class would start. This was his last class with Stephen for the day and he wouldn't get another chance to ask the taller boy. So he swallowed the lump in his throat, put on his big boy pants and finally approached him.

"Hey, Stephen!", he tried his best to keep his suddenly weak voice from cracking.

The purple-haired boy turned towards him, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

It's not like they have never talked before...They just usually didn't. Both had their friends and the last time they talked it was for a class project and those conversations were rather not what anyone would refer to as 'bonding'. So it was only natural for Stephen to be confused.

"Uh- I was wondering if you wanted to play some DOTA after school an-"

"Sure, Hosuh." The purple-haired guy cracked a reassuring smile. Hosuh was relieved. For only a second Hosuh forgot about everything around him. He did it! He showed his meanie brain who was boss! He and Stephen would-

The teacher cleared his throat in front of the class and looked at Hosuh with that typical 'waiting teacher face'. Stephen chuckled as Hosuh blushed and quickly apologized to the woman and made his way back to his seat. His brain started to be mean again after that.

The entire lesson Hosuh beat himself up about what had happened. He had been so happy that Stephen accepted his invitation that he forgot about his surroundings and probably made himself the laughingstock of the class. They all probably thought that he was a weirdo…Stephen probably thought so, too! His face suddenly felt hot and he let out a quiet whine. Stephen is probably judging him. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

At lunch break, Hosuh sat alone(as usual). He doodled in his sketchbook to get his mind of what happened in Calculus, he knew he wouldn't live it down for some time, though. As he dragged his pencil across the rough paper, a shadow was cast over him.

"Hey, Hosuh! Whatchu drawin'?"

Hosuh turned to look up with such a force, it could've given him whiplash. His hands automatically tried to cover up whatever he had been doodling all this time. He didn't know what he drew either since he wasn't consciously trying to draw anything specific so there was a slight chance that the doodle was embarrassing. The boy didn't want to repeat the incident with Ms. Fishman and the… Sudden practice the anatomy of male genitalia...

"Ah- Stephen", he smiled, maybe a little embarrassed, "Just doodling… Nothing special, really." The taller boy cocked his head to the side: "Can I see?". Hosuh swallowed as he slowly peeked under his hand to see what exactly he had been doodling. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw the face and half-finished body of a poodle. "Oh yeah, sure.". He moved his hand and turned the sketchbook towards Stephen. Stephen smiled at the sight of the puppy. "That's really cute. I thought you've been drawing something inappropriate by the way you covered it up when you saw me." Hosuh giggled nervously."Whaaaa- Noo! I'm just…Really self-conscious about my art." _Crisis averted, good job soldier._

Stephen didn't seem to think so but seemed to decide to not dig into it further. Instead, he asked the necessary details about the afternoon. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Here he was again, his leg shaking, his heart beating like crazy as he corrected the pillows on his bed for the fifth time in a row. Hosuh wasn't so sure he wanted Stephen to come over anymore.

Sure, he was excited to have a friend over after such a long time and to have someone to play his favorite game with. 

He set down a bowl of peanuts for them to snack on while playing then walks over to his mirror and fixes his shirt. How long would Stephen stay? He flattened his bedsheet. Would he even sit on his bed? Was he the overly respectful type who didn't sit on other people's beds? He repositioned the peanuts, feeling like the angle it was previously in was incorrect. What if his parents come home sooner than expected? Would they mind Hosuh having company over? He shakes his head, starting to chew on the skin of his finger, eyeing his alarm clock. _Still 10 minutes until Stephen would arrive._ Hosuh sighs and stops to chew on his finger and corrects the bowl of nuts once again- _Wait._ What if Stephen is allergic to peanuts? His hand fidgets and he jumps up storming into the kitchen. He hectically opens the cabinet, takes out a bowl and rips open a bag of salt and vinegar chips. _Five minutes._ He goes back to his room and sets the bowl down next to the other. Stephen could arrive at any moment now. Excitement started to tingle in his stomach. He really shouldn't doubt his decision to ask Stephen, what could be the worst thing to happen? Stephen could just be bored and leave and that was pretty unlikely because DOTA was the best game there ever was. 

Who knew 3 minutes could take so long anyway? He reached down to his knee to stop his leg from shaking, his gaze wandering to the bowl of chips. What if Stephen-

The chime of the doorbell interrupted Hosuh's train of thought making him jump up and run to the door, suddenly bubbling with excitement, realizing how much fun this could be. Why did he doubt himself in the first place?

He opened the door smiling brightly at Stephen simply waving as a greeting. "Wow someone's in a good mood.", he was surprised, to say the least, he'd never seen anyone smiling in that manner, especially not at him but it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Stephen simply smiled back and followed Hosuh to his room.

Hosuh's room was cozy, he always preferred it like that. Plenty of natural light, he was an artist, after all, warm colors that pleased the eye, shelves packed with personal items and books, a fluffy carpet on the hardwood floor and a big comfortable bed covered in pillows and sheets. Stephen chuckled as Hosuh threw himself on his bed, knocking over a couple of pillows. He awkwardly strolled over to sit next to the silver-haired boy and left the silence between them for a few minutes.

"What would you name your boat if you had one?"

Hosuh turned to look at Stephen, his face displaying confusion. What was this about?

"Take your time...", Stephen tapped a rhythm on his knee. He actually wanted an answer from him. So he started to think: Should he answer truthfully or be funny?

"Probably some women's name like Beatrix or 'Good Luck'", he answered after some thinking.

Stephen snorted, "Wow, what a basic answer, Hosuh. Though I didn't expect anything else from you."

Hosuh sat up, eyeing Stephen, playfully sulking. "Oh yeah? What would you name it, _Stephen_?" - emphasizing his name as a power move.

Stephen chuckled. "Of course I'd call it 'Titanic 2', there's just no other way around it."

"That's pretty morbid, though.", Hosuh objected, quietly laughing into his sleeve.

"So what? You can't miss this chance. Someone just has to do it! Why not go down in history as the asshole who named his boat Titanic 2." The silver-haired boy nodded, choking down chuckles. Stephen had a point, though didn't really understand what it was.

They sink back into a comfortable silence, both thinking of how to keep up the conversation.

Now Hosuh had a question he could ask. "If you had to change your name, what would your new name be, and why would you choose that name?"

Stephen seemed to think for a moment before deciding on his answer.

„I’d stay Stephen because Stephen is an awesome name just like the person named Stephen.“ 

Hosuh exhaled through his nose. He should’ve expected this answer, this was Stephen after all and Stephen was ridiculously self-confident. Even his only friend Ann had once said that he should probably take an example of him. “Are you sure you wouldn’t change your name?” he asked again. The purple-haired boy nodded. “Would you?”

Hosuh stayed silent.

He wanted to act confident and say 'no' but that would be a blatant lie and he didn't want to lie to Stephen. Even though his name never was a insecurity of him people often got the pronunciation wrong which was mildly infuriating at times. "Yeah, I guess so.", he admitted, "I'd change it to something stereotypically white and easy to pronounce. Like Daniel or William."

"And be stuck with the evolution of the 'Richard'? Slowly moving towards 'Dick'?", Stephen raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with 'Hosuh'?". Hosuh turned away, suddenly really embarrassed. "I don't know. I just don't like how unusual it is… And people tend to mispronounce it all the time." 

Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds making the atmosphere awkward around them.

"I think Hosuh is an awesome name. The people who think otherwise are just ignorant asshats and probably racists, too." Their eyes met for a second or two.

"Thanks, Stephen.", Hosuh said giving the taller boy a warm smile.

This made Stephen's face unbelievably hot for some reason. So hot, that he had to turn away from the silver-haired boy.

"Uh- How about we start the Dota session? W-We don't have much time left!" he stuttered, a nervous laugh escaping him.

Stephen never stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hosuh didn't know what he was expecting in the first place. Stephen would never become his best friend just because they played DOTA together once. It was just unrealistic and he knew that.

Yet he couldn't help but feel disappointed when he saw Stephen in class the next day. Stephen was acting as always, talking to his friends, waiting for the class to start already, completely ignoring Hosuh. Maybe it wasn't his intention to ignore him but Hosuh still felt stupid.

People don't become best friends overnight.

Hosuh strolled to his seat, a sigh escaping him as he put his backpack down and dropped on his chair. He was tired. So so tired.

Sleep didn't come to him easily last night. He was far too jittery after Stephen had left. They had played for a couple of hours, laughing together. Stephan was really good at the game and practically carried him the whole time.

Stephen left a fuzzy feeling of hope in Hosuh's belly. He hoped they'd become friends.

Hosuh smiled at the thought, leaning his head on his hand.

_But people don't become best friends overnight._

His smile faded. _Right, they don't._

His gaze subconsciously shifted in Stephen's direction again.

But to his surprise, the purple-haired boy was returning it. Stephen was smiling at him softly, making Hosuh's face feel very hot all of a sudden. How long has he been looking at him? Did he think it was weird?

No, Stephen was smiling at him. Maybe he pitied him..?

He slowly raised his hand and waved at him. Stephen waved back, his smile brighter now.

Maybe he did want to be his friend after all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He was on his way to his locker when he heard his name being called. Confused he turned around to see a tuft of purple hair in the crowd and a pale hand waving at him. Hosuh stood at the side waiting for the crowd to pass enough to let the other boy talk to him.

"Hosuh!", the taller boy gasped for air dramatically, his clothes wrinkled because of his fight trough the crowd.

"Stephen.", Hosuh gave him a cheeky grin. They looked each other in the eye for a second, Stephen's eyes glowing in excitement.

"What is it that you wanted?", Hosuh asked, ending the eye contact to not make things awkward. Stephen shook his head, grasping reality again.

"O-Oh yeah, right" There! He stuttered again! "I wondered if you want to hang out after school."

Hosuh looked intently at the purple-haired boy who was awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Did Stephen want to be friends with Hosuh just as much as he wanted to? Hosuh smiled reassuringly at him. "Sure, why not? Same time?"

Stephen nodded approvingly. "I'll pick you up, okay?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hosuh could get used to this. Having someone to meet up with every day, that is. Especially if that someone was Stephen.

He was more excited than nervous unlike the day before. What will they be doing? What did Stephen have in mind?

The short boy looked at himself in the mirror. Summer was about to begin and even the normally cold suburbs of Vancouver got a little warmer so Hosuh only put on a sweater and didn't see any need for a jacket. Stephen was about to arrive at any moment so he brushed his hair one last time and put it in his usual ponytail...

When his father knocked on his door.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"I'm meeting up with someone," he answered with a smile pushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Is it a girl?"

Hosuh's ears started to burn.

"Nooooo! Dad!" he hid his bright red face behind his hands, "I'm meeting up with a… Stephen."

His Dad frowned and Hosuh could almost read his mind.

"We're just going to hang out and stuff...", he said.

His father eyed him. _Please don't say anything, Dad..._

"No alcohol and drugs.". He left and Hosuh let out a shaky breath.

But there was no time for dwelling on his father's growing suspicion since Stephen was on his doorstep by the time his Dad disappeared in the hallway.

Hosuh hurried to the door, dragging his socked feet on the hardwood floor to not make any loud noises to disturb his parents. He softly opened the front door, peeking playfully through the opening to be greeted by Stephen's signature grin. "You ready?", he asked. The smaller boy nodded, slipped his feet into his shoes and pocketed his housekeys. "What do you want to do?", he asked. Stephen rubbed his neck, "Well, I didn't have anything specific in mind, so maybe we could just walk around… hang out..? I brought my skateboard, maybe you could bring something, too."

"Sure, let me get my bike.", Hosuh said, closing the door behind him and going towards the garage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

So there they were, Stephen on his Skateboard, Hosuh on his bike, riding down the streets of the town, in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's presence.

The town was quiet, they only heard some children playing in the distance.

A soft wind blew around them as they rode down the road, the sun was warming their pale faces slightly. It was a good day to be outside.

"Say, Hosuh" Hosuh looked at Stephen in the corner of his eye, slowing down a little, so he wouldn't crash into anything so quickly.

"Do you want to learn how to skate?", the purple-haired boy asked. Hosuh took his feet off the pedals and let the bike glide into a comfortable rolling. "Sure, why not?" he smiled warmly. It couldn't hurt to acquire a new skill and besides, it could be so much fun. "Cool, I'll teach you"

They found a perfectly empty parking lot in front of an old shop where they could practice. Hosuh carefully leaned his bike against the shop's wall. "Have you ever tried riding a skateboard?", Stephen asked. Hosuh shook his head.

The taller boy set the board on the ground and motioned for the other to approach. "Set your left foot near the middle", he tipped his left leg "and the right foot lear the end" he grabbed Hosuh's hand to give him some security while he swung his leg to stand on the board. "Make sure your stance is secure, don't worry I'll hold your hand in the beginning." Hosuh moves his foot a bit and tried moving a little to make sure he was standing alright. "Now you take your right foot and push off to get in motion."

So he did, but he did it cautiously, not wanting to fall and embarrass himself in front of Stephen. "Good job!", Stephen chuckled. Reassured Hosuh pushed with more force, speeding up a little but ended up wobbling a bit. "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall."

"Now that you can go in a straight line, let's try turning, shall we?", Stephen was a patient teacher, to Hosuh's surprise. He imagined he would grow frustrated with him quickly. _They all did, after all._

"Push yourself off and then slant the board in the direction your feet are facing a bit,"

 _Easier said than done._ , he thought.

The moment he did that, his stance became unsteady and he quickly tried to restore his balance. In vain, that is.

He was suddenly hyperaware of Stephen's hand in his and the warmth of his chest under his other hand. His foot slipped off the board, Stephen suddenly towering over him again. "Careful." he smiled.

His brain exploded… Or it at least felt like it did.

His cheeks were hot, his palms sweaty and...

_Holy fluff, Stephen's chest was hard._

He immediately jerked his hand away and tried to take a step away, only to almost trip over the board. Stephen held his hand steady to keep him on his feet. "I-I'm so sorry", said Hosuh hastily. He felt like his face was burning up. "It's okay, you'll learn.", Stephen finally let his hand go. "Are you alright?", he said eyeing his face. Hosuh swallowed hard. "Y-Yeah..."

"Do you want to try again?"

Hosuh nodded and turned to stand on the board again. He could do this.

Stephen gently took his hand again, his skin was soft and warm and Hosuh's heart skipped a beat. _What's happening?!_

Hosuh pushed himself off, carefully, he didn't want to fall on Stephen again.

This time he managed to turn just fine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had started to set when they sat on the steps in front of the shop, drinking soda out of cans. Stephen was resting his feet on the board, moving the it slightly from one side to the other, occasionally nudging Hosuh's right foot.

"You did good, Hosuh."

Hosuh blushed. "T-Thank you, Stephen."

"We should do this more often..."

Hosuh turned his head to look at the taller male, humming in approval. Stephen had discarded his sweater long ago when the sun had started to warm them up just a bit too much, leaving him in just a white shirt and Hosuh could see his necklace now. It was a small dragon, made from silver. Hosuh wondered, eyeing the pendant that reflected the warm light.

"Does the dragon mean anything?", he asked quietly. He didn't expect an answer, he was just wondering.

Stephen's hand wandered to play with the pendant. Had he heard him?

"It was a gift...", he said under his breath.

"It's really pretty"

"The dragon guards the treasure. It's an old superstition, it's supposed to keep me safe."

Hosuh remembered Stephen wearing the necklace a couple of times but he hadn't ever really noticed it.

"That's a nice thought."

Stephen smiled softly as their eyes met.

Hosuh wanted to paint the scene. The way the low sun reflected in Stephen's brown eyes and off the pendant, his hair in the soft wind. The soft smile aimed at him.

_Yeah, they should do this more often._


	3. Chapter 3

Hanging out at local shops and parks together was slowly becoming a natural thing and Stephen and Hosuh weren't complaining.

Hosuh's life became less bland all of a sudden when the purple-haired guy came into his life.

Stephen was as confident as they come and it slowly started to rub off on the smaller, weaker boy which he was at least a bit proud of. He was happy Hosuh was coming out of his shell and showing off the shining personality Stephen was getting to know more.

So when he entered the classroom he set his backpack down by his seat, pulled out his notebook and pencil case, and turned to look for Hosuh.

The silver-haired boy was sitting at his desk reading his notes- or more like staring intently, spacing out, waiting for the teacher to arrive, and start class. Stephen couldn't help but smile, the boy was lost in thought all the time, sitting and drawing. It was kind of endearing how he often doodled in his sketchbook at lunch break, not really consciously creating anything, just letting his hand do what it wants.

Hosuh seemed to have noticed Stephen's gaze on him at some point, raising his head to return the look, smiling softly, his cheeks dusted with light pink as he waved at Stephen to greet him.

At this point, the friendship seemed to be an after school exclusive. Not that they were keeping it secret, they just didn't spend their breaks together. Stephen would hang out with his small friend group and Hosuh sat and drew most of the time, but Stephen wanted to change that.

Hosuh didn't seem to have many friends, in fact, he didn't really interact with anybody outside of some people from his art class.

So Stephen wanted to change that. He wanted to introduce his new friend to his circle and get Hosuh to socialize more.

So he wanted to ask him to join him in their lunch break.

But before he could even attempt to walk up to the smaller boy the teacher had arrived and Stephen had to put it off a bit longer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hosuh didn't expect this to happen at all.

He was sitting on a bench in the courtyard- as always,- drawing in his sketchbook. This time he was actually working on a sketch he would later digitalize to a finished illustration. He was really focused on the drawing, struggling to nail the hand of the character he was drawing, when Stephen flopped down next to him on the bench, scaring the living shit out of him.

"Whatchu doin', Hos?"

Stephen has made it a habit to ask him this question regardless of how obvious Hosuh's current activity was.

He quickly fixed his posture to hide how startled he was and continued drawing. _ Good job, just act cool. _

"Working."

He saw the taller boy smirk in the corner of his eye.

"Well can you free up a place in your busy schedule for me?"

"Depends.", he stopped to turn to Stephen and teasingly grin at him.

Stephen looked at his hands. "I-"

"I noticed that you're always alone in your breaks s-so..."

He was clearly nervous rubbing his hands together slightly. Hosuh smiled patiently, the way he was acting was kind of cute.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to join me- and some other people, too, at our table in the cafeteria."

Hosuh's heart sped up immediately. 

The idea of meeting Stephen's group of friends has occurred to him a couple times, it'd be nice to be a permanent part of Stephen's life but it still scared him a bit.

Sitting with them- _Talking to them_… Seemed really scary all of a sudden.  _ Would they like him? What if he said something awkward? What if they thought he was weird? What if- _

"So? Do you want to?"

Hosuh jumped when Stephen snapped him out of his frantic thoughts.

"Uh yeah-", his voice cracked slightly, "Sure, I don't mind."

The purple-haired boy cracked a relieved smile and Hosuh's stomach dropped instantly. How could he even say no to this boy?! 

"Cool, cool."

He stood up and offered a hand to the smaller boy.

"Come on then, I can't wait to introduce you to my guys!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephen had actually managed to infect Hosuh with his excitement.

The cafeteria was filled with people and the scent of cheap food mixed with hormone-charged sweat. It wasn't something you would like to smell where you eat but what can you do?

Stephen was maneuvering his way through the mass of highschoolers, leading Hosuh by his hand. He was smiling brightly, seemingly so happy that Hosuh agreed, despite how shy the smaller boy was with strangers.

So when he plopped down at a table with a group of people, he was glad that the silver-haired boy set down next to him without a word.

"There you are, Stephen."

The one speaking was a boy with blonde hair. He seemed rather uninterested in what the situation was.

"OOOOH", it was a loud voice belonging to a girl with brown hair in a longer pixie cut, "Is that him? Is that him?"

She was a total contrast to the boy. She was lively, loud, and chaotic, not Hosuh's typical crowd but it made sense they were Stephen's friends. He looked to the taller boy, trying to see what he was thinking of this.

"Yup, it's probably him.", the green-haired boy, sitting on the opposite side to Stephen, giving Hosuh a friendly look, spoke.

The girl stood up excitedly, trying to grab Hosuh's hand.

"Sit down, Yanna.", the blonde boy seemed a bit annoyed now.

And so she did, reluctantly, that is.

_ So this is Yanna, noted. _

"Let me introduce you to everyone."

Stephen stood up pointing to each person.

"This is Jay.", the blonde guy nodded without looking up from his food.

"The brown-haired girl is called Yanna.". Yanna smiled at him.

"And this ugly bitch is Dan, my best friend.". Dan waved at him.

"This is Hosuh, guys. I'm sure I've mentioned him be-"

"Of course, you won't shut up about good old Skater Boy.", Dan laughed.

They both got incredibly red.

_ Stephen talked about him? And he did it all the time, too? _

"That's-", Stephen was scrambling to explain but failed.

"A-Anyway where's Cha-"

Two hands wrapped around Stephen's face obscuring his eyes, making him jump.

_ Damn, he was jumpy today. _

"Boo!"

It was a girl with long brown hair in two braids, dressed in a green flannel shirt.

"Charlie...", Stephen basically breathed out her name as she sat down on his right side and pressed a kiss to his temple.

_ Is she Stephen's girlfriend? _

Hosuh's stomach turned painfully.

"What did I miss?"

"You missed Skater Boy's entrance."

Charlie looked at Dan, stopping whatever she was doing. She seemed genuinely confused. "Who?"

"The guy Stephen has been talking nonstop for the last weeks?", Dan raised an eyebrow expecting this to jog her memory to an extent but her expression didn't change at all.

The table was silent, Jay looked up from his food to shoot Stephen a concerned look. Yanna looked shocked to the core.

_ Di-Did Stephen not tell his girlfriend about them hanging out? _

Stephen averted his eyes. "Charlie, this is Hosuh.", he motioned to Hosuh, "We have been hanging out a lot in the last weeks."

Charlie reached around Stephen to offer Hosuh her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hosuh.", she smiled politely. Hosuh hesitated for a second before taking her hand and shaking it.

Her hand was small but her handshake was firm.

_ Is she not mad? Does she resent Stephen for not telling her anything about them hanging out? _

_ Apparently not. _

She turned to Stephen, a playful shine in her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Stevie", she slapped him gently on the back of his head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She didn't seem mad, not even disappointed. She didn't even expect an answer as it seemed.

Stephen squeezed her hand. "Sorry."

And the situation was forgotten.

Laughter, jokes, and fun small talk drowned out the weird feeling it left and Hosuh enjoyed his time with Stephen's friends.

Maybe he could even become a part of the group.

_ Yeah, that would be nice. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rung signifying the end of the lunch break and the group packed up their stuff to usher to their next classes along with the rest of the people in the cafeteria.

Hosuh tried to quietly slip away as Stephen kissed his girlfriend goodbye when Dan stopped him.

"Feel free to join us anytime you want."

And he nodded.

He would probably take up the offer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Hosuh got to know Stephen's friends, who were the nicest people.

…And he got to know Charlie, Stephen's girlfriend. A charming, pretty girl, who was actually really nice and cool. She was confident in herself and her relationship with Stephen.

Yet Hosuh somehow felt sick when he thought about her and Stephen.

_ How long had they been dating? How long have they known each other? _

Hosuh turned in his bed towards his wall and pushed all the thoughts and feelings he had into the back of his mind.

Somehow he couldn't bear to think about Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have forgotten how to write.  
> This chapter is the shittiest thing I have ever written, too. I am sorry.  
> It's been a while guys, gals and non-binary pals, but I kind of left the fandom for some time because I am just not really into this anymore. But I am still a casual fan.  
> But then I suddenly felt like writing again. So here, have this shit chapter.  
> And yes, Charlie is basically a self insert don't @ me. This story is basically me trying to get over my bitternes towards my ex boyfriends. Yeah.  
> I hope y'all had fun reading.  
> Idk when I'm updating again.


End file.
